Space Patrol Alpha: A Power Rangers OC Fanfiction
by Abolte286
Summary: This is a story about a Space Police Force protecting intergalactic crime from happening in the city of Metromania.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.-**** I just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't forget about my story but there have been some major Changes as to who the characters are and who is added so I hope you Enjoy!**

**Also a change i have added the intro and changed it into this part of the story.**

**P.S.-**** Please do leave reviews and follow for more updates. Also don't kill me for using random colors that I make up people learn to deal with it.**

**This story is based all by my purest imagination and I hope you all will enjoy reading this.**

Prologue of Space Patrol Alpha AKA: SPA

One day in SPA base on Earth in the year 2065, the earth is inhabited with all kinds of aliens and other beings, besides humans, then there are the criminals of earth in which SPA A-Squad come in and makes sure that there are no bad guys living in the city of Metromania. Metromania is a big and largely populated city. The A-Squad Members are Maggie, Bradley, Corby, Tucker, Mackenzie, Lindsey, Michaela, and lastly the leader Austin.

Austin is the **RED** Ranger, Tucker is the Green Ranger, Bradley is the Blue Ranger, Corby is the Shadow Ranger, Maggie is the Yellow Ranger, Lindsey is the Orange Ranger, and Mackenzie is the Pink Ranger, and lastly Michaela is the Purple Ranger.

3rd Person POV:

On December 24, 2065, the rangers were all gathered together by the Christmas tree in the Rec room, and the couples held hands, the couples are Corby+Mackenzie, Austin+Maggie, Tucker+Michaela, and Bradley+Lindsey. The couples stood under the mistletoe and all of the guys gave all of the girls a passionate kiss on the lips. The couples got to know each other from school and from basic training, and the hard grueling regimen of the hard work to get here, to A-Squad Cadets.

**A.N.**** Just so you guys know this below is all backstory stuff.**

The way that Corby and Mackenzie hooked up was when they were in high school their Sophomore year and he just nonchalantly went up to her and ask her on a date, and she said yes, and this was towards the end of their Sophomore year. They kept on dating even after the fact that they graduated from high school. Austin and Maggie first met each other their freshmen year and got to know each other better through their sophomore year and finally Austin asked a second time if Maggie would go on a date with him, and she finally said "Yes". Then they kept on dating even after they were out of high school. Tucker and Michaela had gotten together in their freshman year. They had broken up a couple of times and finally Tucker patched things up in their senior year every one else's sophomore year, and finally they graduated out of high school in 2055, and they eventually got close enough to the point in their relationship, after dating for 2 years, and everyone else graduated, Tucker got down on one knee and proposed to Michaela, and he said, "Michaela Matlock, will you marry me". She stopped and covered her mouth with her hands and she started crying tears of joy and she said, "OH MY GOD, Tucker Osmium, Yes, YES I will marry you". Then they gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever given each other. Bradley and Lindsey had gotten together their sophomore year, and then Bradley had graduated with everyone else, except for Michaela and Tucker, in 2057.5.18 Once everyone was out of high school and they were on their own 2 feet and independent they all decided as they were going to join the SPA (Space Patrol Alpha), and started boot camp in 2057.10.10. They were all in physically well condition to make it through boot camp, then they had to go through police weapons training and also confinement training with the training gadgets they were given. After they were finished with all of their training the all went to their quarters with their girlfriends/boyfriends. In 2057.11.20, they got a promotion up to C-Squad cadets, and they had gotten their morphers that day and were assigned to Earth's HQ for SPA and they were all given a room with a king sized bed for each couple. Later that day during a formal 3rd year anniversary of their relationship, Austin pulled out a Red Velvet box and said, " Maggie Rotom, will you marry me" and she, being exasperated and shocked, she covered her mouth with her hands, and cried tears of joy. "OH MY GOD, Austin Bowler, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK ME THAT FOR SO LONG, YES I WILL MARRY YOU!", she said as she exclaimed with overwhelming joy, and Austin stood up and put the ring on her hand and she gave him a very very passionate kiss, and then they were walking back to there squad car , and she tripped and Austin caught her just before she hit the ground, but he dived and he hurt himself in order to save his now fiance and in order to save her he had to sacrifice himself for her. When she finally stood back up, she looked down to see her fiance laying on the ground cringing in pain. Maggie called the dispatch center and told them to send an ambulance to her location, and she gave the dispatcher the address and then she asked Austin where it hurt, he said,"It hurts mainly in my right arm". Finally when the ambulance arrived she let the ambulance crew know what happened and told them to be careful, because he was a high level SPA police officer, and she told them to wait for her to get the squad car and escort them to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they went in and checked Austin in for x-rays in the ER and Maggie sat right next to her fiance's side and held his hand the whole time while they fixed up his broken arm and he went back to Earth HQ after about 5 hours of resting and getting fixed up in the hospital. When they were heading out to their squad car, Maggie said,"Austin thank you for saving me today". "No Maggie, thank you for getting help for me", Austin said, and then he reached over and gave her a passionate kiss of true love on the lips, the kiss lasted for about 2 and a half minutes. On 2058.5.20, It was Maggie's and Austin's wedding day. Tucker was shedding tears of joy and tears of sadness, Maggie and Austin were shedding plenty of tears of happiness, and some tears of excitement of the knot being tied in their lives, finally the time came for the priest to say, "Austin Diego Bowler, do you take Maggie Elizabeth Rotom, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her forever, till death does your part?" "I Do", Austin Said. The priest said, "Maggie Elizabeth Rotom, do you take Austin Diego Bowler To be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him forever until the end of time, till death does your part?" "I Do", Maggie said. The priest said, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!". After those words were said, They both gave each other a very well passionate kiss, and them and the wedding party gathered and went in the very well protected and very well escorted, bullet proof limo, to the Earth SPA HQ, and they all walked to the huge dining hall/Ballroom. After the reception, the Newlyweds went to their quarters and when they got to their quarters they saw a note on their bed, from Cmdr. Frakshaw, and they read the note it said, "Dear You god blessed newly weds, I am happy to present you wedding present that will affect the team B-Squad isn't doing a good enough job at being B-Squad, so I am happy to inform you to that you are all being promoted from C-Squad to B-Squad, Have a happy honeymoon with your newly defined marriage Mr. and Mrs. Bowler. Sincerely, Cmdr. Frakshaw". They both looked at the note that was set on their bed and kiss each other and cried tears of sheer joy. They were enjoying their honeymoon so well that this happened…

DunDunDuh UhOugh Cliffhanger Alert, Cliffhanger Alert class. Sorry Guys but I have to leave you hanging because well I just have to. Hope that you will rate band follow me and this story for more updates to come soon, so stay tuned. **Abolte286**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N.-**_ **Sorry for the lateness of the chapter but it has taken a lot of time and help from Friends. I will hope you enjoy, and I'm sort of skipping some stuff that I was going to add and will get to later, so without further ado, back to the Story Line. Also wanted to point out that I will have to add characters/teams or squads for this section of the story.-**

On January 5, 2066, 2:40 AM, the rangers were asleep in their quarters, with their partners, when suddenly the base's loud alert siren and over the PA, Frakshaw's assistant, Colleen Burgendale, said, "All A-Squad Team members report to the command center, I repeat all A-Squad Team members report to the command center, immediately". After Colleen's announcement, all of the A-Squad members got up and got dress and ran to the command center, when they got there, Cmdr. Frakshaw said, "We have gotten a distress call from from the A-Squad of Space Patrol Beta, let me play it for you", the message said, "Space Patrol Alpha this is the A-Squad of Space Patrol Beta, we request your assistance on the system of Kessar IV, we have been ambushed by Lord Grushu's forces and we need reinforcements, with extreme battle tactics and extreme knowledge of weaponry. Please hurry we need your help". The message just ended and Cmdr. Frakshaw said, "Alright A-Squad, get into your Cortez Class Starships, and move out".

"Yes sir, Cmdr. Frakshaw, sir", The A-Squad replied said in unison.

They hopped in a shuttlecraft to take them to the Earth Space Dock, where the A-Squad's Cortez Class Starships were. When the got to the space dock they got off the shuttle, ran to the tube tunnel that led to their coordinating ships. The ships names are: U.S.S. Freightboy, U.S.S. Firefight, U.S.S. Antarpeles, U.S.S. Pegasus, U.S.S. John F. Kennedy, U.S.S. Powerhead, U.S.S. Hernando, and the U.S.S. Gemini, all of these ship coordinate with all of the people, and all of the ships had coordinating color bands on the outside of the hull of the main front part of the ship.

Austin said, "Ensign Mckenzie, open a channel to the other ships and tell them that we are ready to depart the Space Dock on my mark, Helmsman Bullard, request permission from ESD Docking control to unhook from the station and depart at ¼ reverse thrusters, and request that the other ships do the same."

Ensign Mckenzie followed her orders, and Helmsman Bullard said, "Sir, ESD Docking control has cleared us and the other ships for departure from ESD and reverse out at ¼ reverse thrusters, and then turn around and depart the system."

"Very well, let's do it, Helmsman, Lay in a course for Kessar IV maximum warp, and tell all other ships to follow with the same directions!"

"Yes Sir, Setting in a course for Kessar IV at maximum warp, and letting the other ships know to follow and do the same!"

"Thank you Helmsman", he said, then clicked his comm badge and said, "Bridge to Engineering."

"Go ahead Captain", said Chief Engineer Cmdr. Paul F. Brentston.

"Paul, how are we looking down there?"

"Sir, all systems on the ship are running normal, and functioning as intended."

"Thanks Paul, Captain Bolte out."

"Sir we are detecting several ship on our same course, at the same speed, but aren't SPA. or SPB reinforcements, they appear to be Romulans from the Neutral Zone, but they are in our territory in the Alpha Quadrant, they are dropping out of warp in the area of the distress call. Sir what should we do?", Cmdr. Bradley Fronzel, the Captain's 1st Officer, said from the sensor console.

"Shields up, and go to Red Alert, and warn the other ships of the situation, and tell them to do the same, Ensign McKenzie!"

"Yes Sir"

"Captain, we will be at Kesser IV in 10 seconds", said Helmsman Bullard.

"Are shields up, Ensign?"

"Yes sir, they are"

"Are the weapons ready, Lt. Cmdr. Bradshaw?"

"Yes Captain, there are ready, and loaded!"

"Sir we have arrived, the other ships will be arriving in 20 seconds!"

"Battlestations everyone, Lt., fire the high yield plasma torpedoes, and start firing plasma phasers beams in pattern Omega Omega Alpha 33!"

"Yes sir, Firing 4 high yield plasma torpedoes, and firing the 5 dual Plasma Phaser Beam Banks in pattern Omega Omega Alpha 33!"

"Sir we have hit 2 of the 6 Romulan Warbirds."

"Reload High yield Torpedoes, and keep firing the Phasers, Lt.!"

"Yes sir, Reloading and firing, Torpedoes!"

"Sir we have hit, and destroyed 2 more Romulan Ships, and also the other ships, along with 8 more Romulan Warbirds have dropped out of warp in the system!"

**Onboard the U.S.S. Firefight:**

**A.N.****\- Just so you guys know I use the maiden names of the women, so that way you don't confuse them, if they are married.**

"Captain Rotom, we have dropped out of warp in the Kesser IV system."

"Thank you, Helmsman Mckenna, Cmdr. Coons, what are we looking at for a possible tactical plan?"

"Captain, we should use the Plasma Dual Disruptor Cannons, and also use our Plasma Torpedoes, and Plasma Dual Beam Banks, in pattern Romeo Alpha Mickey Mickey Echo Delta 4435!", said Cmdr. Bradley Coons, the ships 1st Officer.

"Very well, Lt. Goons, Pattern: Romeo Alpha Mickey Mickey Echo Delta 4435!"

"Yes Ma'am, Captain Rotom, Shooting weapons, in pattern Romeo Alpha Mickey Mickey Echo Delta 4435, Ma'am!"

The U.S.S. Firefight and the U.S.S. Freightboy fired upon 4 Romulan Warbirds, they all destroyed all 4 of those Warbirds.

**Back on the U.S.S. Freightboy:**

"Ensign McKenzie, alert all other ships except for the U.S.S. Firefight to fire in Pattern: Omega Omega Alpha 33 Alpha!"

"Yes sir, Captain, alerting all other ships to fire in pattern: Omega Omega Alpha 33 Alpha, sir!"

**In Space**:

The 8 ships fired upon all of the 12 remaining Romulans Warbirds that dropped out of warp just a few seconds ago.

The A-Squad team destroyed the remaining Romulans and told their 1st Officers to stay on Red Alert, and to drop their shields to beam them down, keep a lock on their badges and to re-raise the shields after they were beamed down to the surface.

**On the Surface of Kesser IV: **

"Alright, is everyone here?", Austin asked.

"Yes, everyone is here Austin!", Maggie exclaimed.

"Alright, everyone draw out your choice of weapons, then we need to move to find the SPB A-Squad!", Austin exclaimed.

"You heard the Squad Leader, let's move everyone, and everybody morph into the regular form, then wait to see if we need S.W.A.T. mode, but only if it is absolutely necessary, OK?", Maggie questioned.

"Yes ma'am", they all said in unison.

"Space Patrol Alpha: A-Squad Morph!", they all said exclaimingly in unison.

"Calwin, Spacior Patrolo Alpha Ranger: Alpha-Squadio, Morph", said a godly type voice.

"Alright, everyone move out, NOW!", Austin yelled.

"SPA, we're over here, we are badly injured, and our ship got destroyed! do you think you can give us a lift?", Erin Grotenist, the SPB A-Squad Red Ranger, and Leader, exclaimed, then asked.

"Sure, how many people do you have on your team, Erin?", Austin asked.

"We have the same amount as you do, we have 8 people. My team, Stand up now!", Erin said, "We have me, Charles Bartholomew, Jackson Strandson, Emily Henson, Jack Robinson, Joey West, Claire Flour, and Kate Gordon.", Erin said.

_**A.N.**__**-**_** Just so everyone knows, we are using the same Ranger colors as the SPA A-Squad Team, which is: Red, Green, Blue, Shadow(Black), Yellow, Orange, Pink, and Purple.**

"Alright, since all of the Space Patrols of all of the sectors like to have the same colors, pair up with your color coordinating person, so Erin, you would be with me, Charles would be with Tucker, Jackson would be with Bradley, Emily would be with Corby, Jack would be with Maggie, Joey would be with Lindsey, and Claire would be with Mackenzie, and lastly Kate would be with Michaela", Austin said.

**Back in Space, On board the U.S.S. Freightboy:**

"Alright, and where are we going from here Austin?", Erin asked.

"We will warp out and head out and plot a course to ESD(Earth Space Dock).", Austin said.

"Sounds fine by me", Erin said.

"All Ships this is SPA Red Ranger, beam up the 2 people matching the colored badge color of your ship", Austin said.

They all beamed up to their corresponding ship, and Austin said in a hail to all the ships, "All Ships this is Capt. Bolte, lay in a course to ESD at maximum warp, and be ready in case of a possible attack on your aft side, Capt. Bolte out."

"You make a great Captain, Austin", Erin said admiringly.

"Thanks Erin, I have always and continue to strive to better Captain."

_**Alright guys I have made this long enough and I don't want to make this any longer, so we are going to Stop here and you will have to wait and see what comes next.**_

_**ABolte286**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N.**__**-**_** Thanks to everyone who has patiently been waiting and also to the people who favorite or follow this story, I will update as often as I can. THANKS EVERYONE, LOVE YOU EVERYONE! NO HOMO INTENDED! -Also More squads, mainly from SPA, being added- But Without Further Ado Back to the Story-**

Arriving at Earth Space Dock, All the ships crew had parked their ships, in the docking bay ESD Docking Control told them to park in. Once they were docked, they went to the shuttle bay of the Space Dock, took the SPB A-Squad with them onto 2 shuttles, to Earth SPA HQ. When they got to Earth SPA HQ, in the city of Metromania, the SPB squad on a tour of the HQ, after giving them a tour, the pairs of grouped rangers went to the room of their color coordinating ranger partner. While chatting for several hours, the citywide attack alarm went off in the building, and Colleen said, "ALL RANGERS, SPA and SPB, SQUADS TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY!"

All of the rangers ran to the Command Center, where Cmdr. Frakshaw, of Earth SPA HQ, was waiting for them. Cmdr. Frakshaw said, "Alright A-Squads, we have got Lord Grushu's minion, Highringer, and Scrougebots, on the radar, and cameras on them, and footage of them destroying the city. Don't let them destroy anymore of the city, and capture Highringer, and bring him back here. Understood?"

"Sir, will you send reinforcements, B-Squad or C-Squads, if we need them?", Austin asked.

"Sure, but only if you need them, and also only if you can't hold off the enemy force."

"Thank you Commander, Sir!", Austin said.

So they went to the point where the camera had seen Highringer earlier, and then Austin said to Erin, "How about our teams morph to regular mode, and if we need to, we can morph into S.W.A.T mode?"

"Sounds fine by me, but only if we need it", Erin said.

Austin said to everybody, "Alright everyone, listen up, we need to morph into regular mode, but only morph into S.W.A.T. mode, when we can't hold off the enemy in regular mode. Got it?"

"Yes Sir, Cmdr. Austin, sir", everyone said in unison.

"Space Patrol Alpha: A-Squad Morph", the SPA A-Squad said.

"Calwin, Spacior Patrolo Alpha: Alpha-Squadio Rangers, Morph", said the godly morphing voice.

"Space Patrol Beta: A-Squad Morph", the SPB A-Squad said.

"Calwin, Spacior Patrolo Beta: Alpha-Squadio Rangers, Morph", said the godly morphing voice.

_**A.N.**_**\- alright here is the morphing of the team, so if you want skip it!**

"SPA Red Ranger Austin, 1!"

"SPB Red Ranger Erin, 2!"

"SPA Green Ranger Tucker, 3!"

"SPB Green Ranger Charles, 4!"

"SPA Blue Ranger Bradley, 5!"

"SPB Blue Ranger Jackson, 6!"

"SPA Shadow Ranger Corby, 7!"

"SPB Shadow Ranger Emily, 8!"

"SPA Yellow Ranger Maggie, 9!"

"SPB Yellow Ranger Jack, 10!"

"SPA Orange Ranger Lindsey, 11!"

"SPB Orange Ranger Joey, 12!"

"SPA Pink Ranger Mackenzie, 13!"

"SPB Pink Ranger Claire, 14!"

"SPA Purple Ranger Michaela, 15!"

"SPB Purple Ranger Kate, 16!"

"SPA and SPB Rangers, MORPHED", they all yelled in unison.

"Alright everyone, let's go find him, and split up into your color coordinating groups and keep absolute radio silence, unless you find him. Got It?"

"Yes sir", everyone else said.

They continued to the central part of the city, but Austin and Erin found Highringer, and Austin said over the radio communicator, "Everyone, Erin and I have found Highringer in quadrant D12. Everyone, meet up on our 20**(- THIS Twenty is based on the current 10 codes(Also known as police codes) known as a 10-20, which in this context means that the other are supposed to meet up with Erin and Austin at their position.) **ASAP."

"Alright, will do Cmdr. Bolte", Corby said.

The others met up with Austin and Erin, in sector D12, and Austin said, "Alright Highringer, listen up you better stop, before we trump you up on more charges."

"Yeah, thats what they've always said, but I always find a way out of everything", Highringer said.

"Alright, I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way, guys let's get this hellbringer to justice, NOW", Austin said.

"Sir yes, sir", everyone else said in unison, and everyone ran towards Highringer, and they all got taken out and de-morphed.

Austin said into his morpher, "Cmdr. Frakshaw, we need the B &amp; C Squads of SPA and SPB sir and tell the SPB teams to go at Warp 19 in order to get here please and thank you sir!"

"Will do Austin", Frakshaw said, "Colleen, contact SPB HQ on Solaris 4 and alert them to have their B &amp; C squads to hop on their fastest ship at go to Warp 19 on a course for ESD."

"Yes sir. Sending hyper-encrypted and only decryptable by SPB HQ Solaris 4 Outpost, about sending the B &amp; C squads to ESD on the Aztec Class Mk 4 UltraTech Advanced Warp Battlecruiser."

Cmdr. Frakshaw said, "Austin, our B &amp; C squads are on the way, but SPB's B &amp; C squads will be here in 5 minutes. OK?"

"OK sir, but how far out are our squads?"

"About 5 minute out from your location, also when SPB's B &amp; C squads get to ESD, we will beam them down to your location", Cmdr. Frakshaw said.

About five minutes later all of the reinforcements arrived, and the A-Squads de-morphed 1 more time, all of the squads Morphed into their Ranger forms.

_**A.N.**__**-**_** Just as a clarification, All Squads that get added will follow the same color scheme as has happened in the previous chapter. Also the added people in order of Branch (Meaning SPA or SPB), then squad team: SPA B-Squad: Chandler Weston, Brandy Loster, Jackie Lang, Jason Moven, Frannie Baltasar, Wesley Johnson, Brandon Jackson, Baylee Jamison; SPB B-Squad: Jamie Kalvin, Harold Kline, Frankie Danger, Jasmine Monkey, Kelsey Lexina, Harley Quincy, David Kinson, Josh Gourds; SPA C-Squad: Kaylee Frankson, Gordon Thompson, Daniel Klevan, Alex Bower, Markus Lexicon, Xavier David, Richard Winston, Natalia Katson; SPB C-Squad: Lauren Wrence, Olivier Jacobs, Ryan Grossle, Viktor Quince, Tyler Francis, Peter Dane, Lexi Denny, Wendy Holiday.**

**Also this next part we are going in order of the Branch, then Squad, then Color.**

"SPA A-Squad Red Ranger Austin, 1!"

"SPA B-Squad Red Ranger Chandler, 2!"

"SPA C-Squad Red Ranger Kaylee, 3!"

"SPB A-Squad Red Ranger Erin, 4!"

"SPB B-Squad Red Ranger Jamie, 5!"

"SPB C-Squad Red Ranger Lauren, 6!"

"SPA A-Squad Green Ranger Tucker, 7!"

"SPA B-Squad Green Ranger Brandy, 8!"

"SPA C-Squad Green Ranger Gordon, 9!"

"SPB A-Squad Green Ranger Charles, 10!"

"SPB B-Squad Green Ranger Harold, 11!"

"SPB C-Squad Green Ranger Olivier, 12!"

"SPA A-Squad Blue Ranger Bradley, 13!"

"SPA B-Squad Blue Ranger Jackie, 14!"

"SPA C-Squad Blue Ranger Daniel, 15!"

"SPB A-Squad Blue Ranger Jackson, 16!"

"SPB B-Squad Blue Ranger Frankie, 17!"

"SPB C-Squad Blue Ranger Ryan, 18!"

"SPA A-Squad Shadow Ranger Corby, 19!"

"SPA B-Squad Shadow Ranger Jason, 20!"

"SPA C-Squad Shadow Ranger Alex, 21!"

"SPB A-Squad Shadow Ranger Emily, 22!"

"SPB B-Squad Shadow Ranger Jasmine, 23!"

"SPB C-Squad Shadow Ranger Viktor, 24!"

"SPA A-Squad Yellow Ranger Maggie, 25!"

"SPA B-Squad Yellow Ranger Frannie, 26!"

"SPA C-Squad Yellow Ranger Markus, 27!"

"SPB A-Squad Yellow Ranger Jack, 28!"

"SPB B-Squad Yellow Ranger Kelsey, 29!"

"SPB C-Squad Yellow Ranger Tyler, 30!"

"SPA A-Squad Orange Ranger Lindsey, 31!"

"SPA B-Squad Orange Ranger Wesley, 32!"

"SPA C-Squad Orange Ranger Xavier, 33!"

"SPB A-Squad Orange Ranger Joey, 34!"

"SPB B-Squad Orange Ranger Harley, 35!"

"SPB C-Squad Orange Ranger Peter, 36!"

"SPA A-Squad Pink Ranger Mackenzie, 37!"

"SPA B-Squad Pink Ranger Brandon, 38!"

"SPA C-Squad Pink Ranger Richard, 39!"

"SPB A-Squad Pink Ranger Claire, 40!"

"SPB B-Squad Pink Ranger David, 41!"

"SPB C-Squad Pink Ranger Lexi, 42!"

"SPA A-Squad Purple Ranger Michaela, 43!"

"SPA B-Squad Purple Ranger Baylee, 44!"

"SPA C-Squad Purple Ranger Natalia, 45!"

"SPB A-Squad Purple Ranger Kate, 46!"

"SPB B-Squad Purple Ranger Josh, 47!"

"SPB C-Squad Purple Ranger Wendy, 48!"

"Calwin, Spacior Patrolo Alpha, Ranger, MORPH", said the godly, booming voice, "Calwin, Spacior Patrolo Beta, Ranger, MORPH", "ALL Squads SWAT MODE, MORPH."

"S.W.A.T. mode activated", all the squads said in unison.

**Alright guys, we need to stop here but this will continue into next chapter, tune in to read more of the story.**

_**ABOLTE286**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N.**__**-**_** To continue on from Last chapter with another battle, let's continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own certain Ranger types, therefore, the Rangers who are not mine are in rights to Saban Brands.**

"Alright. ALL SQUADS, HUDDLE UP ON ME", Austin said.

All 48 people huddled up into a large circle, talked about a plan, and after they did, the A-Squads pulled out a second morpher, that looked similar to the Super Megaforce morpher but had the combination of the Space Patrol's logo and morpher, and the technological advances and the keys for the Super Megaforce morpher.

"Alright, A-Squads let's MORPH", Austin exclaimed, "Stick in your keys into your SPA/SPB key morphers, let's go."

So all the Rangers stuck their keys in, then went into this morphing sequence.

"SPA A-Squad Red Ranger, Austin, change morphing into Red Samurai Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Red Ranger, Erin, change morphing into Red Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Green Ranger, Tucker, change morphing into Green Mighty Morphin Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Green Ranger, Charles, change morphing into Green Samurai Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Blue Ranger, Bradley, change morphing into Blue Operation Overdrive Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Blue Ranger, Jackson, change morphing into Blue RPM Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Shadow Ranger, Corby, change morphing into Black Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Shadow Ranger, Emily, change morphing into Black Wild Force Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Yellow Ranger, Maggie, change morphing into Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Yellow Ranger, Jack, change morphing into Yellow Mystic Force Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Orange Ranger, Lindsey, change morphing into Gold Samurai Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Orange Ranger, Joey, change morphing into Gold RPM Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Pink Ranger, Mackenzie, change morphing into Pink Time Force Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Pink Ranger, Claire, change morphing into Pink Samurai Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Purple Ranger, Michaela, change morphing into Silver RPM Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Purple Ranger, Kate, change morphing into White Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"SPA &amp; SPB A-Squad Rangers, CHANGE MORPHED", all the rangers exclaimed.

"Alright you guys, we need to catch Highringer, he is one hell of a toughy to catch, but we can get him hopefully, if we do this", Austin said, as he made a casting symbol to put all 16 members of both A-Squads, into their heavy duty armor, **(Which in most cases in the TV series', the Red Rangers were the only ones who did it, but in this case, we will make all of the rangers types, have the super armor of their Red Rangers)**, Austin then casted the symbol which went to all of the rangers, and worked, mainly because Austin has practiced a lot, with the symbol drawing, and finally mastered the power to do this symbol on 48 people max, so with all of the rangers in their ultra powerful, super good armor, they went off into battle with all the other SPA/SPB Squads, and the A-Squads with their Change Morph Forms, fought and battled Highringer, until it was judgement time.

After catching Highringer, for judgement mode on the Austin's A-Squad Change Morpher, Austin said, "Alright Highringer, there is no escape, It's Judgement time. You are being charged with 2nd degree assault on an officer, resisting arrest, destruction of private and private property, and lastly, the charge of attempted murder on an officer, We find you to be guilty."

**Alright guys, I'm gonna end here but pick up back at HQ next chapter, and just a little insight, all of the SPB Squads that are currently on Earth, will be staying for 4-5, maybe even 6 more chapters. Hope You guys enjoy, and see you next chapter.**

_**ABolte286**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A.N.__-_ Alright guys, to continue from where I said we would pick up is where we start. Back To The Story.-**

**_Disclaimer:_ I Don't own any Power Rangers except for SPA and SPB, so any other Ranger types mentioned are owned by Saban Brands, LLC.**

**Back at SPA Earth HQ.**

Austin, Jackson, Erin, and Maggie were in Austin &amp; Maggie's room, when they heard the city-wide attack alarm, going off in HQ, and over the PA, Colleen said, "all A-Squad Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately".

After arriving to the Command Center, the rangers lined up in their normal order, and Cmdr. Frakshaw said, "You all heard the alarm go off, Correct?"

"Yes sir, Commander sir", they all said in unison.

"Good, the criminal who is on the loose is Gerald Farnsworth, he is a high level pickpocketer, and a damn good thief, and he has had help and is now in progress of robbing Metromania Bank: Herold branch, and he has multiple hostages and three other men with him at the time of the start of the robbery. I will call the rest of the squads out, and debrief them, and have them out there in about 15 mins", Cmdr. Frakshaw said.

"Alright A-Squad," Austin said, "listen up, we need to morph into regular mode, then into SWAT mode, before we get on scene, is that clear?"

"Yes A-Squad Commander, sir", the rest of the A-Squad said.

"Alright let's morph", Austin said.

"A-Squad, SPA team, morph", said the SPA A-Squad.

"A-Squad, SPB team, morph", said the SPB A-Squad.

"Calwin, Spacior Patrolo Alpha and Beta, Alpha-Squadio Rangers, MORPH", said the godly morphing voice.

"A-Squad SPA &amp; SPB SWAT mode, morph", said the A-Squads.

"Calwin, Specialis Weaponus &amp; Armorus Tacticus mode, MORPH", said the Morphing voice.

"Alright, all A-Squad members, load up into the transport vehicles, and lets roll out", Austin said.

When the SPA &amp; SPB A-Squads arrived on scene of the hostage situation, in the hover SUVs, with lights and sirens blaring, Austin, and the rest of the A-Squad members, hopped out of the SUVs, and grabbed more specialized SWAT weapons out of the trunk of the SUVs, the held point outside of the bank. Austin radioed into the Command Center and asked if they could roll out the Mobile Command Base Unit, AKA: MCBU, Cmdr. Frakshaw replied, "Yes, Austin, we will roll the MCBU your way, it will be there in 2 mins". As Frakshaw was saying that, the crew for the MCBU, was loading up and out of the base like that. It arrived on scene, and Austin and Erin went into the MCBU trailer, and they discussed a plan, Austin said, "Erin, if we take my A-Squad, and take them into formation Juliett Indigo Lima Lima, (J.I.L.L.), and cover the South side and hide behind cover, then have my B-Squad go into formation Delta Alfa November, (D.A.N.), covering the East side, my C-Squad will cover the West side in pattern Alfa Romeo Mike, (A.R.M.), then have your A-Squad cover the North side in pattern Delta Echo Alfa Foxtrot, (D.E.A.F.), then have your B-Squad cover the Northeast corner into formation Charlie Romeo Alfa Mike Papa, (C.R.A.M.P), and lastly have your C-Squad in formation Hotel Echo Lima Papa, (H.E.L.P) Southwest corner.

Once Austin told Erin the plan, he pulled out his morpher and called Cmdr. Frakshaw and said with some slight hint of importance in his voice, "Cmdr., we need the B &amp; C squads from HQ, ASAP!"

"Copy that, we are sending getting the Squads up here to command center and we will send you an ETA once they leave the command center." Cmdr. Frakshaw replied.

In SPA HQ, once the B &amp; C squads arrived:

"Alright, B &amp; C-Squads, once you all get out there, you will follow the orders of the A-Squad members and don't get too cocky Jason, you all need to keep on high alert and be very vigilant today, for this creature, Gerald Farnsworth, isn't a something you want to mess with at all." Cmdr. Frakshaw said to the squads.

"Cmdr., sir, we will try our hardest to help out the A-Squad." Chandler said to Frakshaw.

"Alright, all of you get into the transport trucks. And be safe, I don't need anyone dead." Frakshaw said.

So they loaded up the transport trucks, then Frakshaw radioed Austin and said, "Austin, the B&amp;C-squads are on their way to you, ETA 7 minutes."

"10-4 Cmdr. we will wait until they get here." Austin said, then talked to the rest of the A-Squads, "Alright, everyone, listen up we need to change morph into different Rangers if want a chance at defeating Farnsworth, get ready to Morphing."

"Roger that, Austin." They all said in unison.

"SPA A-Squad Change Morph, GO!" The SPA A-Squad yelled in unison as they put their keys in.

"SPB A-Squad Change Morph, GO!" The SPB A-Squad said in unison as they put their keys in.

"SPA A-Squad Red Ranger, Austin, Change morph into Red Super Samurai Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Red Ranger, Erin, Change morph into Red Turbo Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Green Ranger, Tucker, Change morph into Green Ninja Storm Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Green Ranger, Charles, Change morph into Green Lost Galaxy Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Blue Ranger, Bradley, Change morph into Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Blue Ranger, Jackson, Change morph into Blue Dino Charge Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Shadow Ranger, Corby, Change morph into Black Dino Thunder Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Shadow Ranger, Emily, Change morph into Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Yellow Ranger, Maggie, Change morph into Yellow RPM Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Yellow Ranger, Jack, Change morph into Yellow Wild Force Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Orange Ranger, Lindsey, Change morph into Omega SPD Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Orange Ranger, Joey, Change morph into Wolf Mystic Force Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Pink Ranger, Mackenzie, Change morph into Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Pink Ranger, Claire, Change morph into Pink Zeo Ranger!"

"SPA A-Squad Purple Ranger, Michaela, Change morph into Solaris Mystic Force Ranger!"

"SPB A-Squad Purple Ranger, Kate, Change morph into Quantum Time Force Ranger!"

"ALL SPA &amp; SPB A-Squads morphed!" All of the A-Squad Rangers said in unison.

"Alright everyone. Listen up!" Austin yelled.

"SPA A-Squad, you are going to cover the South side of the building in formation Juliett Indigo Lima Lima. SPA B-Squad you guys are going to cover the East side in formation Delta Alfa November. SPA C-Squad you will be covering the West side of the building following in formation Alfa Romeo Mickey. SPB A-Squad cover the North side of the building following formation Delta Echo Alfa Foxtrot. SPB B-Squad, you will be covering the Northeast side in formation Charlie Romeo Alfa Mickey Papa. SPB C-Squad, you will be covering the Southwest corner in formation Hotel Echo Lima Papa." Austin said.

"Alright everyone, You heard him, go to your specified locations, and we will contact you if we need to." Erin said with very strong emphasis in her voice.

So everyone dispersed to the location of where they were supposed to be and then Austin broke off into the MCBU, and got a hold of a phone on the inside of the bank, then he said through the phone, "Mr. Farnsworth, this is Capt. Austin Bowler of Space Patrol Alpha A-Squad, what can I do to help you?"

"You can help me by leaving me alone, and I have a surprise for you if you don't!" Farnsworth said maniacally.

"OK sir, we will do what we can." Austin said, then he hung up the phone, the pulled out his morpher and talked through it.

"Everyone listen up, we need to get into that bank and arrest him. use all necessary force to get into the building and arrest him." Austin said.

"10-4 Capt. Bowler." Erin said.

Shortly after 10 minutes went past, they broke into and arrested him, but Gerald Farnsworth had nothing to prove that he had some secret weapon, the A-Squad of SPA captured Farnsworth. Austin had told everyone else to go and sweep the place for any possible weapons or anything else and take their time.

After searching the building, everyone had piled back into their vehicles and then they headed back to SPA HQ, because they found nothing.

**_A.N.-_ Alright so hopefully you all have read the story and liked the longer chapter, but overall, I just want to say go check out my other stories made by me for all of you, one is a Harry Potter OC fanfiction, the other is a Fire and Rescue Power Rangers type of series that was way better than Power Ranger Lightspeed Rescue. But I hope you like and stay tuned for the next chapter, or any updates, Follow, favorite, and Review, and i will see you in the next part that you read.**

**ABOLTE286**


End file.
